Destinos Inciertos
by kurenaix1
Summary: En un futuro la sociedad ha cambiado, Pocos son los países se oponen al gobierno absoluto del país del norte, entre ellos Japón y China, la mitad de la población femenina ha muerto y el 85 % de la que sobrevive es estéril. Kagami x Kuroko


Destinos Inciertos.

En un futuro la sociedad ha cambiado, Pocos son los países se oponen al gobierno absoluto del país del norte, entre ellos Japón y China, la mitad de la población femenina ha muerto y el 85 % de la que sobrevive es estéril.

En los últimos 50 años ha desaparecido la mayoría de los habitantes de las grandes metrópolis.

Japón ha logrado mantener una tasa de fertilidad femenina de un 50 % pero ha ido en descenso y nacen cada vez menos hembras.

Ante esto la nación del sol naciente ha puesto en práctica dos proyectos:

OoKami, la idea principal de este era instaurar una legión súper soldados aptos para todo tipo de batalla.

Y Ren, que es el proyecto de repoblación, que vuelve a los hombres fértiles.

Kagami quien es un "súper soldado" ha sido llamado a la batalla si saber el cruel destino que le esperaba a su pareja.

Kagami x Kuroko

Otras

Advertencia: MPREG, Violencia, Violación, Abuso, Lenguaje Soez

/

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para ponerlos en terribles predicamentos.

Hola, nuevo fanfic, será largo, aunque no prometo ser tan constante en las actualizaciones porque estoy con muchas cosas, es un AU de guerra.

Advertencia: MPREG, Violencia, Violación, Abuso, Lenguaje Soez

Año 2098.

Las cosas no estaban bien para "el nuevo Japón" Estados Unidos les había declarado la guerra con el fin de apropiarse los avances tecnológicos, en los años anteriores una pandemia producto de las armas biológicas utilizadas en la 4ta guerra mundial dejó devastado al mundo.

Pocos son los países se oponen al gobierno absoluto del país del norte, entre ellos Japón y China, la mitad de la población femenina ha muerto y el 85 % de la que sobrevive es estéril.

En los últimos 50 años ha desaparecido la mayoría de los habitantes de las grandes metrópolis.

Japón ha logrado mantener una tasa de fertilidad femenina de un 50 % pero ha ido en descenso y nacen cada vez menos hembras.

La guerra ha sido declarada los americanos quieren incorporar a Japón como una de sus colonias, la batalla será difícil, como último recurso y aprovechando sus adelantos el país del sol naciente se resiste, ya habían predicho que algo así sucedería desde hace mas de 20 años por lo que se habían dedicado a seleccionar a los candidatos aptos para el combate siendo reclutados desde la infancia hasta su adolescencia en campos especializados para instruirlos, luego serían liberados para que se integraran a la sociedad y vivieran vidas "Normales" hasta el llamado a la batalla, a este proyecto se le llamó "Ookami" la idea principal era instaurar una legión súper soldados aptos para todo tipo de batalla.

Dentro de los escogidos para este plan, se encontraban Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya, ambos convocados para la guerra, esa que demoro 10 años en desatarse luego de la liberación del campo de entrenamiento, ahora, justamente que habían podido empezar a construir una vida "normal"

Fueron arrancados de su familia a temprana edad e incorporados al programa de educación militar, ambos se criaron juntos dentro de ese duro mundo, como hermanos, apoyándose, dándose el cariño que los hacía sentir humanos, mas hermanos que si fueran de sangre.

Cuando el momento llegó ninguno de los dos deseaba partir a su segura muerte.

/

Kagami Taiga 28 años, acababa de ser reclutado para la guerra de resistencia, estos últimos años los había pasado en tranquilidad, tuvo la suerte de conocer a la persona de su vida, un chico que tuvo la suerte de ser criado como una persona normal de ojos de cielo y cabello celeste, de mirada pura, que era todo lo que alguien pudiese desear.

Se conocieron por casualidad, la madre de Kuroko manejaba un negocio del que era cliente recurrente, ahí entre miradas furtivas se fueron enamorando, hasta que finalmente decidieron formalizar su relación, vivía con él desde hace 6 años.

Tetsuya conocía los aspectos de la vida de Kagami, cada día que pasaba rezaba por que la anunciada guerra no sucediera y que Taiga tuviera que partir lejos de él, había perdido a su familia en un atentado a su negocio siendo el único sobreviviente, de no ser por el pelirrojo de seguro estaría muerto o se habría suicidado.

Por eso cuando supo del reciente nombramiento a batalla de su pareja estalló en llanto, una semana le habían dado para estar con él, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de perderlo, no quería quedarse solo, se vio a si mismo desesperado por algo que no había ocurrido, debía confiar en Kagami, en que volvería sano y salvo como tantas veces le había jurado.

/ /

Himuro Tatsuya 29 años, acababa de recibir el anuncio de reclutamiento para la batalla, no sería nada fácil, al igual que su hermano tenía una solida relación de 3 años, por fin había conseguido una casa donde vivir con su perfecto novio, un chico de cabellos negros de personalidad alegre, su Kazunari, a quien conoció luego de una pelea callejera al llegar al hospital del pueblo donde en ese entonces este hacía su práctica de enfermero.

No quedaba más que decirle que no lo esperara, lo amaba, era aun amor muy diferente al que poseía por su hermano Taiga, estaba absolutamente rendido, enamorado de Kazunari, deseaba que fuera feliz, entendía el mal pronóstico de la batalla, la probabilidad de volver con vida era escasa.

—Me han llamado Kazunari, la guerra comenzará pronto.

—Eso es terrible Tatsuya, yo no quiero ¿No puedes negarte?

—Imposible, si me niego nos matan, ya sabes como es este gobierno dictatorial, para eso me criaron, solo somos armas.

—Pero yo no puedo, no quiero estar sin ti.

—Escúchame, pase lo que pase debes seguir con tu vida Kazunari.

—No, yo te esperaré Tatsu-chan, no quiero, no me interesa nadie más si no eres tú.

—No, no volveré, hay que ser realista, eres muy joven todavía, debes avanzar y seguir sin mí, no puedo prometerte que regresaré, siempre supimos que así seria, gracias por todos estos años, se feliz por favor ¡Vive!

Era demasiado, demasiado doloroso.

—No digas eso.

—No me esperes, prométeme que vas a rehacer tu vida.

—No, Tatsu-chan yo te amo.

—También yo, por eso te dejo libre.

Ese día hicieron el amor por última vez, Tatsuya dio por terminada la relación, Kazunari se negó pero no fue capaz de hacer que Himuro cambiara de opinión.

/

El temible día llegó, Kuroko fue a despedirlos, Takao no quiso ir.

—Cuídense mucho por favor. — Kuroko le dio un abrazo a su cuñado.

—Tú también, por favor si puedes estar pendiente de Kazunari, él no está bien.

—Claro, ve tranquilo. — se acercó a Kagami y le dio un apasionado beso.

—Kuroko, volveré no lo dudes.

—Lo sé, no importa cuánto te tome regresar, te voy a esperar, no se te ocurra engañarme con nadie Kagami-kun. —Le dijo divertido, ambos se fundieron en un dulce abrazo final.

El Transporte que llevaba a los hombres reclutados hacia las bases militares partió dejándolos a todos con el corazón destrozado, a lo lejos pudo ver la figura tenue de la persona que amaba, Taiga no pudo hacer nada más que soltar gruesas lágrimas, volvería, no importaba si tenía que levantarse de entre los muertos y regresar, su hermano lo consolaba colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, aun se tenían el uno al otro.

Por su lado Tatsuya sabía que era definitivo, un adiós sin un posible retorno, que injusto había sido toda la vida.

—Le dije que no me esperara Taiga, por eso Kazu no vino a despedirme.

—Entiendo, me hubiera gustado decirle algo así a Kuroko, pero soy un cobarde, creo que si lo pierdo no seré capaz de sobrevivir.

—Él es inteligente, seguro que continuara con su vida si ve que moriste, los dos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano y aun así insistimos en hacer un vida normal, hasta nos enamoramos.

—No voy a Morir Tatsuya, volveré a su lado como sea.

—Eso es, no debes morir, hermano.

—Tampoco tú Tatsuya.

—Soy mas realista Taiga, pero lo intentaré.

/

La guerra fue cruda, gracias a su naturaleza y al ser parte del proyecto Ookami pudieron sortear serios peligros y ganar varias batallas, pero en si la supremacía en número de los estadounidenses era mucho mayor, ya pasando un año un gran numero de tropas niponas habían sido exterminadas, aun así el gobierno se negaba a rendirse y entregar el control al extranjero.

Varios bastiones fueron atacados con armas biológicas dejando muchas bajas más en el segundo año.

El batallón de Tatsuya y Taiga resistían con la mitad de sus integrantes muertos y otro porcentaje gravemente heridos, ellos dos permanecían en pie.

Ya al pasar 3 años la aplastante supremacía del ejército norteamericano finalmente venció, tomando posesión del territorio Japonés, reclamándolo como una de sus colonias, tomando todo avance tecnológico y científico que no había cesado de avanzar en ningún momento durante el conflicto.

Finalmente había acabado, lograron sobrevivir por poco, ambos estaban heridos física y emocionalmente, rendidos, pero con la esperanza de volver a su pueblo de origen, emprendieron el retorno, 3 años y tres meses había pasado desde su partida.

/

Los americanos tomaron el control de los laboratorios, y del proyecto "Ren" de repoblación que estaba en pleno proceso, este había funcionado a la par con el Proyecto de defensa y ataque de nombre "Ookami", niños pequeños eran llevados a laboratorios y estudiados para saber si sus genes eran compatibles con uno o con el otro, los más fuertes fueron convertidos en soldados, encerrados en campos de educación militar, los demás que eran aptos para modificación genética en su maduración les fue dada la libertad hasta llegar a la edad adulta y convertirlos en sujetos fértiles, a diferencia de Ookami, Ren era completamente secreto e incuso aquellos niños y sus familias que fueron liberadas no sabían que tarde o temprano serian llevados y sometidos a una serie de procedimientos para cambiar su naturaleza, los participantes de este eran sometidos a muchas intervenciones cuando por fin se daba por finalizado se les marcaba en brazos y espalda con un tatuaje de una flor de loto. Sus estatus como ciudadanos fueron degradados y pasaron a ser de "segunda clase" con tal de beneficiar a la "Repoblación" no era ilegal violarlo con el fin reproductivo, si era un delito muy grande matarlos, ya que su producción tenía un elevado costo.

Estados Unidos se maravilló con dicha tecnología, y decidió adoptarla en muchas de sus colonias, ya habían nacido muchos bebés de hombres fértiles, estos eran completamente normales, finalmente podrían repoblar la tierra, el tráfico de niños y varones fértiles se disparó y el gobierno no quería detenerlo, solo les importaba repoblar, los pequeños nacidos estas relaciones tenían en algunos casos la particularidad de heredar genéticamente alguna de la características de sus padres, pudiendo resultar en un humano con resistencia superior o un hombre con la capacidad de dar a luz.

Poco sabían las personas de estos, solo rumores de que se habían llevado a varios jóvenes de aldeas apenas la guerra había comenzado.

Taiga y Tatsuya desconocían esos hechos, la sociedad había cambiado demasiado en esos 3 años, Kagami jamás hubiera imaginado que su pareja no estaba tranquilamente esperándolo, durante ese largo tiempo también fue reclutado para ser transformado.

Se bajaron del tren respirando el aire de su tierra natal, ambos llenos de cicatrices visibles e invisibles, lo habían logrado, Kagami tenía claro el porqué había podido aguantar, tenía motivos, pero Tatsuya seguía sin comprender el porqué de su lucha.

/

Si, tal vez les parezca extraño, hasta a mi me lo parce, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo así.

Pasare a explicar más o menos como es la sociedad en la que están insertos, existen 3 tipos de personas por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda.

Súper soldados del proyecto Ookami (Lobo): son aquellos que fueron seleccionados y convertidos en súper hombres desde que eran unos infantes, son personas con grandes habilidades en batallas, están altamente calificados para cualquier situación de guerra, tiene una fuerza superior al resto, su resistencia es mucho mayor a la gente común, se les reconoce como parte del proyecto por el tatuaje de un lobo que llevan en toda la espalda, usualmente viven como personas normales.

Convertidos del proyecto Ren (Flor de loto): Son aquellos a quienes se les hicieron las pruebas y genéticamente demostraron una particularidad que luego de una modificación genética les permitiría ser fértiles, tiene poca validez como seres humanos, perdieron sus derechos y si bien es penado por ley matarlos son altamente susceptibles a l tráfico de personasy a los abusos del resto, se les reconoce por un tatuaje de una flor de loto que atraviesa de su espalda hasta sus hombros.

Personas no incluidas en ninguno de los dos proyectos: No tienen particularidad alguna, son normales y poseen los mismos derechos que los súper soldados, muchos de ellos son de la resistencia.

Hay un montón de términos asociados a este universo que explicare a medida que la historia vaya avanzando.

Nos leemos-


End file.
